Not An Ordinary Day
by Team Cap
Summary: (One Shot. TodoMomo.) Two of Class 1-A's top students find themselves stuck together.


**Hey there! So this is my first BNHA fic and it happened to be TodoMomo. I love this ship, hehe. TwT**

 **The idea is pretty simple but I hope you'll like it. ^^**

 **Many thanks to my friend, Nue, for beta reading this. ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Shouto took a deep breath and swallowed hard. He let his fingers touch the walls of the elevator.

 **Earlier that day.**

It was a normal day in Class 1-A's dorm. Shouto Todoroki woke up at his usual time of seven in the morning. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and headed straight to the elevator for breakfast. Along the way, he met his friend and classmate, Momo Yaoyorozu, who was also going to take the elevator. The two merely greeted one another with a simple 'Good morning'. Shouto didn't say anything though and only nodded at Momo's greeting.

It was quiet in the elevator but that all changed when the lights suddenly flickered. A few moments later, the lights went out entirely and the elevator had stopped working.

"Is it br—" Shouto was going to comment about the situation but was stopped by Momo.

"Don't panic!" She said in a slightly flustered tone. From his point of view, she was the one who needed to not panic.

"Okay?" He said a little after.

Several minutes had passed already and still nothing. They even tried the emergency button but it appeared as though that was broken as well.

"Don't panic, Todoroki!" Momo said again.

"But, I didn't say anything yet." Shouto reasoned, his face remained indifferent but confusion was present in his eyes.

At that point, Momo realized how she was sounding like one. She took a deep breath to regain her composure. She coughed to clear her throat and began to talk things over on what they could do. "Um, do you have your phone with you?" She asked Shouto.

"I don't. I left it to charge." He answered. "You?"

"I did as well." Momo replied with a worried look; they were stuck with no way out. And it doesn't seem like anyone is aware of it either.

Shouto was getting visibly annoyed at their situation. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. He let his fingers touch the walls of the elevator. "Maybe we should use our Quirks?" He suggested.

"Our Quirks will only damage the elevator. We don't wanna risk that." Momo reasoned, shaking her head.

He paused for a bit and nodded with a soft sigh. "Alright. But, what do we do then?"

Momo was quiet for she had no clue either. He was right: what should they do? They couldn't use their Quirks or tinker with the elevator. The UA staff might scold them for doing either. As the top two students of the entire class, they wouldn't want to set a bad example to their classmates. She was left with one option, though, and she hated herself for relying on it.

"I-I think we should just wait until the power is back." Momo said nervously. She looked around the elevator, still looking for a way out without destroying it. She sighed when she felt sweat fell from her forehead.

Momo realized how hot it was to be trapped in the elevator. She sighed, blowing the bangs off her face. It wasn't very comfortable to just wait things out until the power has returned.

"Do you want me to use my Quirk?" Shouto asked, surprising Momo. She felt her cheeks turn red from embarrassment when he was beside her.

"T-There's no need," She stuttered while avoiding Shouto's gaze. His heterochromia often fascinated her. It reminded her of some animals like odd-eyed cats. But Shouto wasn't an animal. He was the classmate she respected and trusted, who also happened to be blessed with amazing Quirks.

Momo was too deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice how much she was sweating at that point. Shouto did though.

"You're sweating." Shouto took out a handkerchief and gave it to Momo.

Surprised again, Momo gulped and accepted the handkerchief, wiping off the sweat from her forehead. "T-Thank you, Todoroki, but I think I should just create a paper fan to cool myself."

Shouto cocked a brow and held her left wrist, stopping her from using her Creation Quirk. Momo's eyes widened and looked at him.

"Don't waste your Quirk like that." He suggested, concern lit up in his eyes.

Momo just bit her lip and smiled. If she tried to insist that would be to no avail. She had no other options and meekly nodded.

He held Momo's left hand with his right hand and then subtly using his Quirk to cool her off.

Momo was surprised by his sudden act. She refused to look at him as a blush formed on her cheeks. She didn't expect he would actually hold her hand; merely standing in close proximity to his colder half wouldn't be enough. However, she had to admit that it was helping. "T-Thank you, Todoroki." She stuttered, smiling. "I appreciate this." She said softly under her breath.

"Don't mention it." He muttered as his eyes remained fix on their linked hands.

Momo's smile widened as her blush deepened. _It looked like being stuck in an elevator wasn't all bad,_ she thought.

"Yaoyorozu?" Shouto called her attention. He squeezed their linked hands together. "Are you alright? Your face is red."

Flustered, Momo's eyes widened. She immediately backed off. Him looking at her directly caused it to blush even more. "I-I'm fine!" She said as she tried to regain her composure.

"But your face is still red. Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes! Y-You don't need to worry! No need to worry at all!" Momo gulped and turned her gaze away from Shouto. Just by looking at him directly was enough to make her cheeks heat up. It didn't help that she was holding his hand and standing beside him so closely.

Luckily enough for Momo, the lights began to flicker back, grabbing both of their attentions with both of them looking up; the power had come back on. Momo sighed in relief and then pressed for the ground floor.

As soon as the elevator started moving downwards, they fell into silence once. Seconds later, the doors slid open revealing their dorm's lobby.

"We're here," Shouto said, removing his hand from Momo as he turned to her. "It was nice to have your company back there." He said and gave her a gentle smile. "I guess I'll see you around, Yaoyorozu."

Momo smiled back and nodded. Although it is rarely seen, there was just something about Shouto's smile that made her feel warmth forming in her chest. Was it happiness? Was it something else? She never felt like this whenever her other classmates smile at her.

Either way, it was indeed nice. Perhaps being in stuck in an elevator ain't all that bad.

As long as it is with Shouto, that is.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

She opted to snap out from her thoughts. She shook her head and headed out herself. Something was odd though; why did her left palm still feel cold? She looked at it as her eyes widened. Her mouth fell for a gape but then formed into a smile coupled with some blush on her cheeks.

In her hand was a snowflake.


End file.
